A Week With the Stolls
by Nanacela
Summary: Chiron decided that the Demeter and Hermes cabin needed some bonding time. In other words Katie and the Stolls need to sepend time together. Gods Help Me!
1. First Day Part 1

**Here just a story that plopped into my head. Multichap, first Tratie fanfic, tell me what you think.**

* * *

Katie Garnder is getting ready for her worst nightmare to come true. Not that she lost her powers, or that everybody forgot her, a complete day with the Stoll brothers. Chiron, had said that the Demeter and the Hermes cabin needed some bonding time, in other words Katie, Connor and Travis had to spend time together, apparently everybody else got the memo and now Katie is heading to the strawberry fields to meet with the brothers.

The bonding time isn't only a day, it is a complete week, a week. Gods help me, Katie thought. Katie knew that Chiron really, desperately needed a session with Mr.D. So, this was just the first of the seven days she had to spend with them. Katie was silently praying to her mother, Demeter, to give Katie enough patience before she committed a homicide. Once Katie gets to the strawberry fields, the Stolls are not there, so she enjoys her lasts minutes of freedom.

After a few minutes the cocky voice of Travis Stoll interrupted her "Hey Kitty-Kat" he mocked with the stupid nickname he knew Katie hated.

"Don't call me that" Katie said

"And why should I do that?" Travis challenged

"Since we are spending a whole week together, I recommend you not to waste the little patience I have with both" she calmly explained

"Worried about me?" Travis mocked

"Ha, ha you wish" Katie said

"If you stopped fighting I would like to do something. I don't know better" Connor said, surprising both Katie and Travis who were too interested in their previous conversation

"Yeah, sure, what are we doing?" Katie asked before adding "Nothing in my cabin"

"Okay, okay party pooper" Travis mumbled

"Let's go to our cabin then" Connor suggested and they all agreed.

Katie really wanted the day to finish, so she headed to the Hermes cabin to spend her first day with the Stolls.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I need at least five reviews before updates. **


	2. First Day Part 2

**OMG! I got 5 reviews, 4 favorites and 10 followers in what 4 days. Wow. The awnser to my question was...5 cause 'times' doesn't count. Here is chapter 2.**

* * *

_So I headed to the Hermes cabin to spend the day with the Stolls._

**Katie**

Maybe I need to explain how the cabins look. After the Titan War some cabins were destroyed plus we needed new cabins so we redesigned the cabins. Each cabin has 2 floors one for the girls and one for the boys, since we had more entered the cabin and I sat on the floor (as far away from the Stolls).

"What are we doing" I asked

"Wait Kitty-Kat" Guess who called me that

"Don't call me that" I said and the spawns went and moved a shelf. When they moved the shelf they got a 42 in. TV.

"How did you get that?" I asked since their first one was broken

"We do not reveal our secrets" Connor said

"So what are we watching?" I asked

"Connor get the recordings" Travis said

"What recordings?" and they ignored me

"Here they are" Connor said handing them to Travis

"What are we watching?" I repeated

"The funniest show ever" Connor said

"Which is..." I asked

"Ridiculousnes" Travis said

* * *

I wouldn't admit it, but the show was hilarios. The Stolls had recorded most of the chapters (which was okay by me). During the show they brought snacks, popcorn and cokes which were fast to dissapear. After a long time the horn for dinner sounded (which meant this was over), I headed for the door, before I could go Connor asked

"Enjoy the show?"

"Nah, it was good" I said

"Good Kitty-Kat? You were laughing your head off" Travis said

"Bye" I say and open the door going to dinner. Halfway through I gasped

I realized something...

I had my first day with the Stolls

and it wasn't bad...at all.

* * *

A

**And that was chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it tell me in your reviews.**

**Question... Cats or Dogs**

**Love**

** Nanacela**


	3. Ignoring

Hey what's up? 6 more reviews, 3 more favs and 3 more followers.

mck120: I like better dogs. But cats are soo cute

Greenlem-don't worry if u live in USA is on MTV if not watch it in youtube. As I said is hilarious!

AWESOMENESS- I think KatieTraviscandy...will end up in a kiss. Who knows (I know!)

Here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Travis

Since yesterday poor Kitty-Kat couldn't visit the fields and check her plants, I decided that I would take the plants to her plus some water for the poor plants. I am awesome.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Katie

Today when I woke up the floor was covered in soil and plants. I freaked out but when I checked them they were fake. I went upstairs to check on my half-brothers. They were covered in water. My half-brother Ray gave me a note that said:

For your plants downstairs, they seemed a bit dry.

Ughh, I went downstairs to make a quite agressive visit to the Hermes cabin. I was about to go but one of my half-sisters stopped me.

"Hey Katie wait!" my half-sister Gaby said

"What Gaby? I thought you hated the Stolls" I love her but right now no.

"I do but I've got a better idea" Gaby said with a grin

"Continue" I said

"What is what the Stolls enjoy more?"

"Pranks?" this girl is confusing me

"Yes but the attention they get" Gaby said

"So your basically telling me to ignore them" I concluded

"Exactly! That will piss them" Gaby exclaimed

"Ok" and I started cleaning my cabin with my half-brothers and sisters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Travis

I waited and waited (and waited and waited) but Kitty-Kat never came. I suppose she will kill me when she comes to our cabin. After breakfast we went to the fields. Wow Kitty-Kat is not here. There she is, one of the Athena cabin is giving her something, she is hugging him and he is hugging her back. I don't know why but right now I have the urge to hit that guy.

"Hey Kitty-Kat" I say when she is close but she didn't seem to hear.

"Hey Kitty-Kat" I repeat and she nods. Something is wrong she didn't say not to call her Kitty-Kat. We go to my cabin.

OoOoOoOoOo

She read and read (read and read) during the whole freaking day. I put Ridiculousnes, nothing, chick flicks, nothing. I even put Harry Potter (which was the book she was reading) she stopped reading (that made me grin) but she didn't say a thing. I HATE absolutely HATE being ignored. I didn't mind being used as a punching bag by Katie as long as she paid me atention. Today she killed me!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katie

As I went out I listen to Travis screamed in frustration. I smiled to myself all the way to dinner. How would I ever imagine that ignoring Travis Stoll would work. I should listen to my sisters more.

**And that was chapter3. Tell me how you want the chapters complete or half and half. You decide.**

**If you have read The 39 Clues please check my other story A Cahill Family Reunion.**

**Question... Horror movies or Comedies**

**Stay Calm and Love Tratie.**


	4. The Date

**Sorry guys I haven't updated time is the one thing I have not had.**

**Thanks for reviews/favorites/followers.**

**Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katie**

"Chiron please" I beg

"No Katie I'm sorry"

"Please"

"No Katie"

"Ugh" You are surely wondering what is happening. Well today one of the cutest guys from the Apollo cabin Matt asked me on a date and I totally refuse to spend the day with Travis and Connor.

"Please"

"Kitty he said no he isn't gonna change his mind bye" Mr. D said

"Fine" I say and stomp toward my cabin were the Stolls were waiting for me.

Once I enter my cabin I sit opposite from Travis and Connor and say

"I hate you"

"He said no right?" Travis asked

"He said yes" I say my voice dripping with sarcasm "Of course he said no"

"Told ya"

"It is all your fault"

"And why dear Kitty-Kat do you say that?" Travis said teasingly

"First don't call me dear and second for your stupid pranks!" I say

"But you were the one causing Stoll abuse"

"Stoll abuse" I start to laugh because the idea was so dumb.

After a minute or so of laughing I go to the bathroom to get ready for the date.

* * *

**Maybe is not what you expected but next chapter is the date and it is hilarious.**

**Whoever gets the best guess of what it is to happen gets to tell me what they want for chapter 6.**

**A late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Don't forget to review and guess after you see this.**


	5. The Real Date

**Heyy who missed me? I can't believe I already got 16 favorites and 28 followers!**

**The winner was... guest! If you have a usermane pm me if not review.**

**School started, volleyball team practice and I am going to participate in the national Honduras' spelling bee. Next chapter probably between next week and the other.**

**Here is the story.**

* * *

_I got into the bathroom to get ready._

**Katie**

After taking a bath, putting a green sundress and a bit of eyeliner I got out of the bathroom. Travis and Conner were nowhere to be seen, that made me nervous. I started to search through my cabin for any missing things, after searching I realized nothing was missing so I sat in my bed and read until the Stolls entered the door.

**Travis**

After Kitty-Kat entered the bathroom Conner and I went to our cabin to plan how to make her date unforgettable. As we entered the Demeter I was amazed of how beauti-I mean how good she looked with that green sundress that made her green eyes pop. I was pobably gaping at her because she cleared her throat and looked at me like I was from another planet.

"Soo when is Mark coming?" I asked

"First he is Matt-"

"Same thing"

"And second like-" she was interrupted from a knock on the door

"Right now" so Katie went and opened the door

"Hello Kates" Mark (Matt) said

"Hi Matt" Kitty-Kat said

"I brought you these" he said and presented her some orquidias. Boooring

"Thank you, I love them" she brought them to her nose and she started coughing and sneezing

"I'm sorry" he said

"Ok*sneeze*ay"

Lovely Flowers...check

* * *

Since Connor and I were going Chiron said that it was safer for us to stay inside camp, soo we were going to the...beach. We got to the beach there was a picnic set it looked amazing. Let's continue to make this date unforgettable.

-Time lapse-

After 5 minutes the food was untouched but Matt was glowing and Katie was fuming. He blamed her for his skin because she was with us, and she said it wasn't sooo she told him to leave. Now Connor, Kitty-Kat and I.

"Ughhhh" Katie said

"Don't worry Katie" Connor said

"He's a jerk"

"Soo should we go" I asked

"No he may be a jerk but he got good food" Connor said eating a sandwich "I'm going to get Rebecca(his girlfriend)"

He went so Katie and I were alone.

"I can't believe I actually agree to come with him I should've listen to Kayla (Matt's sis)" Kitty-Kat said

"Don't worry now you get to spend the whole afternoon with me" I say smirking

"Plus Connor and Rebecca" she reminded me

"Yeah plus" I said as I layed on the groung watching the sky, Katie did the same

After a while of sitting in comfortable silence I said "This is nice"

"Yeah it is" Katie agreed. I turn so I was looking at her

"Why do you hate me?" I asked

"I don't hate you just your pranks and sense of humor" she declared

"We can be friends then" I said hop dripping in my voice

"Yes, but you better make no parnks on me" she said. I extended my hand and said "Friends it is"

She took my hand in mine and repeated "Friends it is"

We turned and looked up in the sky again small smiles in both of our faces.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Review and tell me. If you have ideas go on and tell me. Don't worry we still have 4 more days to go for Tratie.**

**Hoped you enjoyed.**

**3 gotta love Tratie**

"You are


	6. Pranking

**Yep no time no write. I am really utterly sorry for making my awesome readers, reviewers, favorites and followers wait for a long amount of time. I know I promised I would update like into 2 weeks really sorry. My only excuse time has been shitty. **

**Thank you for yours reviews, favs and followers.**

**NotoSugarQueen: It is alright, in writing everybody has their own kryptonite, mine is comas and punctuation if you could recommend me a beta I would be very grateful.**

**Whoever is interested in beta-ing me PM me.**

**I give this chapter all honor to Guest who won my little game. This is for you.**

* * *

**Katie**

_Everything is calm, trees as tall as they can be, flowers every color blooming everywhere, it is the perfect garden. I have dreamt of this place a million times and it never ceases to amaze me. It is just me with nature. _

_"Katie" _

_I do not know who called me. This has never happen before. I try to look for the source of the voice, there is nobody._

_"Katie" it says again. The world my world is shaking._

* * *

"Katie"

I woke up with a start. Only to see one of the Stolls looking down at me.

"What do you want Stoll?" I ask covering myself with my blanket

"Morin' sunshine"

"Seriously what do you want?" I demand sitting up

"You said no more pranks"

"Yeah I did" I say cautiously really confused. A confusing Son of Hermes is always more dangerous.

"Well if we are not pranking you, then you are helping us prank"

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"I am going to tell Travis that you are back in our list of pranking" Connor said with a mischievous smile. He knew I would not say no. This is as close as elysium as I will get, I'm not going back to hell.

"Who" I ask

"Who?" He asks. Yep their minds work for pranks, nothing else.

"Who are we pranking?" I sigh

"Come on" He urges me out of my cabin.

* * *

They knew the exact person who to prank. Matt.

* * *

**Travis**

After yesterday's picnic since we are not pranking Katie, she must know how to then. The fastest the better, from the greatest ones of all. We got everything we need, special 'vitamins' and forever off-key instruments both provided by the Hecate cabin. Gas bombs, and some willing to help friends of the Apollo cabin. This is going to be good.

Katie and I sneak into the cabin to change his vitamins for our 'special' ones.

"What does this do?" she whispers, "What are they for?"

"Just wait and see" I respond. After seeing her glare, "Tell you outside".

We hide his instruments under his bed and change them for the same forever off-key ones. Then we place the gas bombs and sneak out.

* * *

The prank worked just like it should. Let's just say Matt didn't see that coming.

* * *

**Katie**

After getting a really confusing explanation, I decided just to see how it developed. Matt woke up and swallowed the 'vitamins', (we also had cameras, so we looked at all this in their cabin), then the gas bombs exploded. This was knocking out powder, or something like that. Then his half-brothers and sisters woke him up. He talked girly, and he had visions that everything he touched got ugly. So when they helped him up, he had such a face of horror and distaste which was hilarious to look at. Then he tried to play the instruments, he couldn't make them sound right. He got the memo of he ruined everything he touched after seeing is face in the mirror. I never heard someone scream so hard and girly in my life. He ran off to the armory and locked himself, eventually he'll come out, after the effects pass.

After watching the video for like the millionth time I asked "Soo, what do we do now?"

"Prank more people" Travis suggested

"We need plans bro" Connor said

"Yeah so let's plan more pranks" Travis said

Thinking that my first prank was hilarious I agreed and that is what we did for the rest of the day.

* * *

**That was chapter 6 hope you enjoy it. Tell me what should I do for next chapter. Please check out my friend GodlyHaymitchWeasley, he is a really good writer and we would both appreciate if you review his stories.**

**Question... Which is your favorite book or books and how tall are you?**

**Don't forget to review :D**


	7. A Change for Good or Bad

**Hey hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own PJO.**

* * *

Katie Gardner was afraid, terrified even. This was one of the few counted times that had her like that.

It all started a bit after Connor, Travis and her started planning some pranks. Lou Ellen, head of the Hecate cabin, came with a wicked look and a determined face.

"I need your help" Lou said

"What happened?" Connor asked

"Well, I made a deal with Drew which went wrong and now I want the little potion I gave her back" Lou explained

"A deal with Drew, ouch, what was it about?" Connor wondered

"None of your business" Ellen said defensively, "So you are getting it from me"

"Yeah, but what do we get in exchange?" Travis asked

"How about this" Lou said as she made the Stoll's hair disappear. "You get your hair back, and I get my potion. Everybody is happy"

The Stolls not wanting to be bald anymore, they agreed. That is how they got stuck.

* * *

Well, back to Katie, since she had more friends in the Aphrodite and was a prank learner she was made steal the potion. It'll seem less suspicious, Travis had said. Less suspicious my ass, Katie thought.

As she entered the cabin she went straight to what she knew was Drew's wardrobe, if you could call it that. I t was full of clothes, shoes, magazines and most important of all, the potions. Katie found the key exactly where she guessed it was. Just beside Drew's hair products there was this little key-shaped locket. It wasn't a locket, it was a key, the key. Having being Drew's friend in her earlier camp years she knew how to use the key. Katie inserted it inthe upper left corner of Drew's entire body mirror. It changed from a mirror to a shelf full of potions.

Katie looked for the purple potion in a vial with flecks of green and gold that shimmered. It wasn't at all hard to find. As Katie pulled the vial accidentaly she pulled another vial that broke on her. Trying to catch the vial without making the other one fall, she got in trouble. Katie couldn't grab the vial, it broke and fell o her, unconciously she had her mouth pen and a few drops of the potion got into her system.

Katie had conssumed the potion.

* * *

After she gave the potion to the Stolls, Katie ran to her cabin with the excuse that she was feeling ill. Maybe she wasn't feeling physically ill, but Katie was sure she was mentally.

Katie had the huge, enormous urge to...

Kiss Travis Stoll.

* * *

**Tratie. Tell me what you thought in your reviews. I am changing my writing point of view. I will rewrite all chapters. **


End file.
